Under His Skin
by KitteyMeow3
Summary: Gary had his plan all laid out, but he never expected a wild Scottish beauty to crash into his life, and mess everything up! Will he let her in, or will he betray her the way he betrays everyone? GaryxOC Rated T for 'suggestive' themes and swearing


**Hey! So yeah this was originally a story called black heart but I decided to Completley facelift it, so yeah it's basically the same main character but different story seeing as I was writing the bare minimum for it, so yeah here is a brand new reboot! Hope y'all enjoy! (FYI, this is set 1 month before Jimmy's arrival)**

* * *

_I always wonder what would've happened if I hadn't gone to Bullworth, if I hadn't met him, my life would be so different, but I genuinely have no idea if it would've been better or worse._

* * *

My parents dropped me here (Bullworth academy, home of the shitstains of life) around one o'clock in the afternoon, everyone was in class, and the courtyard to Bullworth academy was eerily quiet. I take one glance at the school and sneer.

"mum, are you sure this isn't that asylum you mentioned was near here?" I asked, looking to my mum, who was sitting in the passengers seat.

"yes of course you dummy, I amn't like your dad." She said, darting a glance to my dad, who was sitting in the drivers seat, and who had also gotten us lost for 3 hours. "I'm usually good, but it's these stupid American roads" he muttered.

Let me set this straight, my name is Leona Williams, I'm fifteen (sixteen in two weeks) and I'm originally from Scotland. My dad moved us to this hellish, tipsy turvy town in America, so he can fulfill his dream job- being a cleaner at the happy volts asylum.

"why can't I just stay with you guys?" I whined, my parent's new house was literally ten minutes from the school. "because then you'll miss out on the great experience of boarding school!" mum exclaimed, as my dad got out the car to take my trunk out the boot.

"forgetting I'm not even staying in dorms mum" I pointed out, I had been told that there wasn't any room in the girls dorms, so I wastin formed that I had been given the old janitors apartment above the school garage, which sounded shite to me, garages tend to smell like oil and sweat. "don't worry love, you'll have fun! Now get out the car!"

"But muuuuuuuum"

I stumbled out of our big black jeep, it was a big tank of a car which came with my dads job, all the workers needed high security vehicles in case anyone tries to steal it, and by anyone they meant crazy psychopaths trying to escape.

I take my trunk from my dad and swing it onto the pavement, my trunk is really light because I don't need too much, if I need more stuff I can just go to my parents and pick it up. "We'll come and visit you next week sweetie." my dad said, patting my black curly head awkwardly, dad and I look really similar, same pale face lightly dotted with freckles (which we both dislike), same mop of curly black hair and same icy blue eyes. However, our personalities couldn't be more different, he is shy and reserved, wheras I'm far more.. Well let's just say that he only people I don't swear at are my parents.

"What if they make fun of me? I mean, what if I get the terminology wrong?" I protested, I learnt online that Americans call condoms 'rubbers' over here, so I better start calling the, erasers!

"honey, don't stress about it, I've been assured that the school is full of lovely, caring and accepting people, they'll make sure you feel welcome" he assured me.

_If only I knew how wrong he was._

* * *

I watched as my parents drove off, leaving me alone with my trunk. I turned to give my new school one more darting glare, it was a grey brick building, author a very English Victorian feel to it. With a couple other buildings, and some bits of paper hanging around, couple of bins, couple of benches, I couldn't see much else because of the school gates being tightly shut.

_Obstacle number 1_

I searched the sides of the gate for some sort of buzzer, there didn't seem to be anything, what, do they expect me to climb over the spiked gate? I glanced to my left, the walls ran around the entire school from what I could see, the walls weren't spiky, and we're quite low, the possibility of climbing over seemed better than waiting out here in the cold. I picked up my trun. (thank god it was light) and flung it over the wall.

"OW!"

Oh. Whoops.

I quickly scrambled up the wall and landed on the other side with a soft thud. I looked straigh at my 'victim' who was kneeling on the ground, rubbing his head.

"I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't realise there was someone there! Fuck I should have thought before I flung aw shit" I groan, stumbling over to him and helping the poor lad up, as I helped him, I got a good look at his face.

The only real way to describe him was pretty, he was a very pretty, young looking boy. His skin was the colour of chesnuts, he had big, soulful brown eyes and a downturned, puppy mouth, he wore the high school uniform so I guess he's just looks young for his age, but he was wearing a light pink shirt, which was odd, I didn't know that we had to wear pink shirts!

"no no... I should've been on the look out for flying trunks!" the boy said, looking away from me, he was so strange, his voice was so soft, so _feminine._

"Well, let me just apologise, I'm a big of a fucking nob. Sorry again!" I babbled, picking up my trunk and offering my hand for him to shake, he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"um, shake it." I said bluntly, and more aggressive than I had intended. He shyly shook my hand and finally dared to look me in the eyes. "I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski" he said, slightly louder this time, I grinned at him, _I really enjoy his voice._

"I'm Leona Williams, just moved here from Scotland!" I replied, thank god I threw my trunk at someone nice! Imagine the horror if I threw it at some big, bustly bodybuilder!

"oh really? I've been to Edinburgh, but that's it" he replies, his eyes light up (aw he's so cute!)

"I'm from Glasgow originally, this village is definetley a contrast!"

"you get used to it" Pete said "the town is pretty quaint, but it's better than school!" he joked nervously.

_Wait, what if he wasn't joking?_

* * *

**Short first chapter, just to get the ball rolling! Just a quick question: if there was a bully live action (one can dream) who would you cast as who? I DEFINETLY see Nico Mirallegro as Gary! But I'm stuck on everyone else! **

**Disc: I don't own Bully, all characters other than Leona and her parents belong to Rockstar games!**

**NEXT TIME: Leona gets settled in and attends her first class, where she meets a very colourful character!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, DANCE THE FUNKY CHICKEN**


End file.
